Work: Some Fun, Lots Of Play
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: What happens when Esme decides to visit Carlisle at work? He gets a break and she gets some vampire loving! Carlisle/Esme. No lemon, just kisses. One-shot. Cute and fluffy. SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everybody had a great New Year! I know I did. Right now I'm off work for two days and I have free time to myself so I decided to write this cute little one-shot for everybody.**

**This was based on a personal experience for me. ;) ****My boyfriend showed up in my office and...well...yeah. (In the hospital, so go figure. I'm definitely going to hell now. :P) So, here you go. enjoy all the cute fluff between Carlisle and Esme.**

**_[Recommended song while reading: "We Are Always Searching" - Artist: I Am Ghost]_**

* * *

**Work: Some Fun, Lots Of Play**

(Carlisle POV)

I just got out of surgery. All together, it was 5 hours long and definitely took a toll on me. Vampires couldn't get tired. I just felt...stressed.

I looked at my watch to find that it was only 3pm. I had a long way to go, 10 more hours, before my shift was over. That meant that I was still on call and subject to taking care of more patients. Which, in turn, meant more stress.

As I walked out of the room, I pulled my lab coat back on. As I did, I got a handful of stares from the female nurses surrounding the reception desk.

By now, it was like clockwork; it never seemed to fail. The nurses, all female of course, would see me coming. As I walk by them, I would smile politely and say a small "hello." As soon as the words slip out of my mouth, I can hear their heartbeats pick up. Half of them usually look like they're going to faint. It's actually quite amusing.

I silently walked to the lounge, hoping I could sit and get a moment of respite.

Inside, there was only a handful of people. Two guys were debating over something as they wrote diagrams on the dry-erase board hanging from the wall. The other guy was reading a book while sipping a soda at the table.

The only female in the room was Dr. McGrath. She was intent on watching a television show on the set that was on the wall.

From a male perspective, I wasn't too sure what show it was, but it looked like a soap opera. I knew that Rosalie and Alice loved watching shows like that, but I had no interest in them.

She was sitting on the edge of couch clutching her lab coat tightly in her hands as her eyes were focused on the TV. She was so into the moment that I thought she would rip the coat into shreds.

Taking it for granted that she was distracted, I opted for a seat across the couch from her and instantly realized that it was a wrong move.

The moment I sat, her head whipped around to look directly at me.

Here we go again. She's going to say "hello" and then start babbling. I had enough experience with the female hospital staff to know that is exactly what is going to happen.

I sighed.

"Hello Dr. Cullen!," she squealed.

Phase one: complete.

"Hello," I smiled in return.

Phase two: Immediately I heard her heartbeat pick up drastically. I tried not to laugh.

"You look tired. How's everything?," she smiled, eyes still gleaming.

"Fine. How are you?," I asked politely.

Now, for phase three. She's going to start babbling right about now.

"Great! I watched you during that surgery earlier and you were absolutely amazing! You pulled that off so easily, like you have been doing it for years! But, considering you're so young I don't.....," she babbled on.

Exactly as I anticipated.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk, so I tuned her out as she continued to babble.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath, hoping that she would get the hint to stop talking and that I was not listening.

It took about another two full minutes, but she finally stopped.

I sighed quietly in the silent room and tried to relax.

But, that didn't last too long.

"Dr. Cullen? Someone is in your office waiting to see you," a nurse called from the door.

With another exasperated sigh, I pulled myself off the couch and made my way to the door.

"Did they have an appointment?," I asked as we walked out.

Nobody had called to tell me that they were coming, so naturally, I wasn't expecting anybody.

"No. She said it was an emergency," the nurse answered.

"Really? Was she a patient here?"

"No. I don't think so. She claims that she's related to you, but she gave me no name," the nurse said.

I grinned slightly. This wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Most people try to fake their way into the hospital to try and get a date with me, only to fall into depression because I tell them that I'm married and have five children. What a shocker.

I thanked the nurse and walked down the final hallway to my office.

That's when I caught the smell. It was a very familiar scent, but I just couldn't place it. Maybe work is really getting to me.

My feet moved faster towards the room of their own accord.

I opened the door and was surprised by who I found sitting on my desk.

Esme.

"Hello sweetheart. What are you doing here?," I asked as I locked the door behind me.

"Oh...nothing. I just thought that my husband would be happy to see me after a long and hard day of work. Was I wrong?," Esme pouted cutely and put a finger on her lip. She swung her feet back and forth, slightly banging them on the desk underneath her.

Even though I knew for a fact that the pout was fake, I couldn't help but walk over and touch her cheek.

"Of course not. I'm glad to see you," I smiled and let my hands drop to my sides.

I can honestly say that being with Esme is unlike anything else. Spending time with her is priceless.

As soon as our lips met, all our secrets were shared. We had nothing to hide from each other.

It was relaxing to know that I didn't have to put up a fake front like I did while I worked. A serene grace fell over us in this moment.

She tasted so sweet, unlike anything else. She was uniquely her own person. And that's who I love.

My hands automatically found her waist and I held her close.

I felt two smaller hands reach around to the back of my neck.

Her touch sent fire shooting through me. Only Esme could do this to me. Only she could make me feel this way.

I was just about to reach down to her shirt when I felt a small tug on the back of my neck. I was puzzled as to what she meant, so I just followed her lead.

Keeping the kiss as passionate as ever, she pulled me back towards her. I understood now.

She laid down on the desk as I helped push myself over her.

The desk creaked beneath us. As I finally kneeled on the desk, papers flew around us like a windstorm.

As I kneeled above her, she stretched up to continue the kiss and to begin to stroke my cheek gently.

When we pulled back, we were both gasping for unnecessary breath.

I looked down at her beautiful face. She was smiling.

She was so utterly beautiful that I sometimes wondered what I had done to deserve such a beautiful creature. And she was all mine as she curled up into my arms.

I ran my finger down her cheek, making her smile grow.

"I love you, Carlisle," she whispered, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"I love you too. I love you more than anyone will ever be able to comprehend. I love you, Esme," I whispered back.

I knew that my British accent was coming out. It always did when I was with Esme. She was that special to me. I didn't care, though.

When she heard my accent, she giggled slightly. Oh, how adorable it was when she laughed.

I leaned back down to kiss her again wile my mind dreamed about how perfect her lips felt on mine. It was like we were made for each other.

My lips were just centimeters away from hers and I could feel her cool breath pulling me in and...I stopped abruptly.

There was a loud knock at the door.

I swore under my breath.

"Dr. Cullen! We need you now!," the girl called through the door.

"What is it?," I asked, hoping it could wait a bit longer.

"Emergency appendectomy. He's pretty sick. You better hurry!," she said.

You could hear soft footsteps as she walked away from the office door.

I sighed as I backed off the desk and straightened out my clothes.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We'll finish this when you get home," Esme smiled and jumped off the desk.

"You better remember that," I said in a hoarse voice.

"I will. Go, sweetie. Go save lives," Esme smiled as she pinched my cheek.

I gave her one last peck on the cheek before she left the room.

Though very disappointed, I smiled brightly as I walked out to the next patient.

And for some reason, for the rest of that day, I couldn't help but think of Esme. And what it would be like when I got home.

Lucky me.

**-end-**

* * *

**There we have it, folks. And there goes my idea for doing no work.**

**My cousins daughter is sick..._again_. And she's coming over for _me_ to look at her. So...that means work.**

**Oh well! I'll try and make the best of it. ;)**

**(Don't forget that reviews are my inspiration. You simply _must_ inspire me!)**


	2. SEQUEL!

Well, I got a considerable amount of review for this story and I decided to show my appreciation to everyone who read this by making a sequel.

The sequel is a lemon and, in fact, I just finished typing it up!

If you enjoyed this story, you'll love the sequel. If you're old enough, that is. :P

What happens to Carlisle when he gets home afterwards?

Read the sequel: _"After Work: More Fun, More Play"_

**Love you all,**

**Tsukiko**


End file.
